FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art semiconductor package 100 having a top surface 110a and side surfaces 110b formed by a molding compound. A leadframe is encased in the molding compound, with the top surfaces 120a and side surfaces 120b of its leads being exposed. The region 130 of the leadframe corresponding to the die attach pad of the leadframe is also exposed. As seen in FIG. 1, although the top surfaces 120a and region 130 might be plated with a plating material, the sides 120b of the leads, or connectors, in a conventional package 100 are not plated. As a result of the side surfaces 120b of the leads not being plated, their exposed surface, typically copper, is easy to react with oxygen, thereby resulting in undesirable oxide on the surface of the leads. The contaminated surface will create problems when the semiconductor package 100 is soldered into a printed circuit board.